Baby problems
by Kindred01
Summary: Karry  OC  Open's her door to find a toddler in the rain
1. Chapter Baby on the doorstep

Chapter 1 - Baby on the doorstep

At night she laid asleep in her bed tossing and turning her whole body as thin layer of sweat covered her skin, the cool wind came through her window did nothing to settle her. Images of burnt wings imbedded into her head and bright burning lights, she whimpered a name and then open her eyes to the red glare of her digital clock, getting up she flicked her light on and got out of bed. She pulled on a pair of jeans and walked out of her room, turning the lights off as she moved to her kitchen and made herself some tea before going to the her painting room. Her black vest hugged her body showing old scars from her past, out in the open world she would wear long sleeves but in her home, away from the world, she wears vests and t shirts.

Setting her cup down on the table near the light switch she took the painting she had finished off earlier of a man falling thought the clouds, his wings turning black as he plummeted like a graceful comet. She moved it to the side and pulled out a bigger canvas, she took out a pencil and started drawing a figure on it. Hours passed by, and her tea lay forgotten as her mind became part of her painting, by now an explosion of bright white light. In the painting two figures seemed to be sucked into something, not knowing what time it was, she stopped and looked around the room, when she heard the doorbell ring. Her mind being snapped out of thought, she looked up at her clock on the blues walls somewhat disorientated, "11am? Holy fuck!" 'DING DONG, DING DONG, DING DONG.' She sighed "Yeah I'm coming don't get your knickers in a knot." She called out.

Cleaning her paint brush she placing it into her messy hair bun as she wiped her hand in a rag. She walked to her door the large space of her living room making it easy for her to get there, unlocking the chain she open the door and looked out at the rainy world outside, the cold wind of Autumn hit her and she shivered, "Hello?" she looked around but saw nothing. She was about to close the door when she heard a child cry, pulling the door open she looked around there was another cry and she looked down "Mother fuc-" she said looking down at what seemed to be a 2 year old standing at her door, a red blanket in hand and his thumb in his mouth "Oh my lord." She bent down and picked the 2 year old up, he brought his hands around her neck and laid his head on her should "You're so cold." She said "And wet." She looked around to see if she could see this poor boy parents but she saw nothing up the street at all, he whimpered and she closed the door unable to keep it open any longer.

Walking into the living room she placed him onto the green sofa and pulled the white throw around him making him a little nest, "Oh your poor mite your freezing cold and soaking wet, I think my sister left my nephews clothes behind. Yeah I'll get them and some hot milk and sugar for you." he looked at her and blink, she smiled and walked away quickly. She went through her clean washing basket and found some clothes before getting some lukewarm milk with a bit of sugar added to it, she walked back to the toddler who was sat there with his thumb in his mouth, "Alright let's get you out of those wet clothes." She undressed him and saw two small, white, fluffy, feathery things sticking out of his back. As she touched them he whimpered. She watched as the feathery lumps unfolded into wings, she gasped and looked back at the toddler, the wings flutter a bit and moved as if they need to be stretched "Are you really a kid with angels' wings." He looked at her and clapped his hands, the beaker of warm milk that she had placed on the coffee table _popped!_ into his hand and the clean clothes that were in the red head's lap appeared on him, he giggled happily "Holy hell, you…you're an angel?" he looked up at her and blinked again, then with a smiled he drank from his milk.

She watched him for a while as he drank his milk, when he was done he held it out for her "Kawy." He smiled, she blinked at him and took it from him placing it back on the coffee table.

"Okay, so you know my name, do you have a name?" she asked, he nodded and looked around the room and pointed to the painting above her fire place,

"Meehee." He giggled, she looked to where he pointed and titled her head and looked at the figure.

"So, you're telling me your name is Gabriel?" she asked, with a hint of disbelief in her voice.

"Gabby…riel." He smiled

"Okay so your Gabriel…The Gabriel?" he nodded, she frowned and closed her eyes pinching her nose, she open them again when she felt a hand on her cheek, looking into the honey gold eyes of the 2 year old angel

"Kawy, mummy." He smiled, she smiled at him, Gabriel sat on her lap and pulled at his old shirt that was still wet, he pulled up a cream coloured paper,

"What have you got there?" she asked pulling the paper from him, Karry saw her name written in gold lettering on the top of the paper as she open it "Oh, wow, umm is this Enochian, sorry but my angel speak is a little, well, rusty." She looked back at the paper again, he took his red blanket and held on to it "Okay so, 'Dear Karry Grace, this is, as you have probably found out, the Arch Angel Gabriel and you are aware, that he is a child…' no, really?! '… as you come from a long line of hunters, I am sure you can take care of him and keep him out of harm's way as there will be many demons, who will wish him harm. You are a protector mother your job is simple, to care and raise him.

Please take care of my brother.' Okay then, so I am your mother…now." She looked back down at the baby angel who clapped his small chubby hands together and _popped!_ two lolly pops into existence one for Karry and one for him.

"Mummy." He smiles

"Right, well your bother knows I came from a family of hunters so then they must know I don't hunt… right? I haven't been on a hunt since… well when I got this." She lifted her shirt up to show long faded cuts along her stomach, Gabriel whimpered and looked and saw other scars on her arms and neck he frowned and placed his small and on the flat of her stomach touching the raised lines. She jumped a little at the warm feeling that spread though her looking down she saw the scars fade away as her Irish skin came back pale and smooth like there had never been a scar there, she looked at the toddler who looked up at her and held his hands out demanding a hug, she picked him up and hugged him.

"Karwy all better." He smiled

"All right my little sugar angel, I'll look after you and for a start we have to leave they will know you're here, it'll be safer if we keep moving." Karry said picking him up and walking to the locked spare room, she pulls a key out from the chain around her neck and opens the door before walking in, the walls were lined with sharp and shiny objects, shelves filled with old books and jars and vile.

"YAY!" he clapped again but nothing happens this time, she set him down on wooden table.

"Now, no touchy alright?" He nodded happily as she pulled out a bag from the wardrobe and started putting thing in, she grabbed her phone and dialled a number into it "Hello, hey Mell yeah listen I'm going on a job…yes that _is_ code for hunting …I know but something came up… Mell…Mell…MELL! I can't tell you, just keep an eye on my house alright and don't touch my paintings okay? I got Bob coming around for the show, okay, alright, yeah, I will…I will…alright I wouldn't… yeah love you too bye… what? Ummm I guess if he is still with them. What are their names again? uhuh uhuh okay Dean and Sam Winchester, John's boys? And Castiel, do I even want to know how you know their names… Dean did what? Okay I am going see you later. Love you talk to you later bye kiss kiss." She sighed putting the phone down "You know those guys?" she asked the Gabriel, he nodded with a small smile.

"SAMMY!" he smiled,

"Oh you like him do you." she smirked, he frowned at her.

"I'm playing with you kid." she moved into her bed room and pack her bags, finding some of Mell's things from her nephew, she placed them in her bag and walked back into the room picking up the toddler "Oh wait!" she sighed running into her painting room she picked up a black sketch book and a large pencil case and pushed it into her bag before running out of the house.

"All right back to hell to find these guys." She said, clipping him in to the front seat with her. "I need a chair." She muttered pulling out the drive way.

**Mean while**

Dean open his eyes and looked around the room his head thumping as last night came exploding back into his head "Shit. SAMMY?" He looked around where there was once a house, he limped around pulling metal and wood off the ground and looking underneath "SAM!" he screamed, there was movement from under an upturn bath, running over he pulled the bath tub up and saw Castiel hunch over "Cas are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Have you see Sam?"

"Yeah." Dean looked at him as he sat up to reveal a 6 year old boy in his lap,

"Sam?" Dean blinked at the unconscious boy, in the angels arm,

"He's okay he just lost of energy from the explosion." Castiel said handing him Sam who wimped in his arms, he was wrapped up in Castiel trench coat.

"And you, you look more like hell than usual" Dean commented helping Castiel up. Castiel looked at him and nodded.

"Sleep will help."

"Sleep? Wait you fell again?"

"I did."

"Where's Gabriel?" Castiel sighed and looked at the impala that was so close but it seems so far away.

"I am not sure, I believe he would have been affected like Sam, but I do not know where he is." He sighed again as they finally got to the car.

"I'm sure he will turn up."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Braking down

Sam woke up and frowned when they told him that he was 6 years old, "Come on Sam it's not that bad." Dean said

"This is not funny." He pouted

"Well it kind of is your 6 Gabriel is missing and I seem to be 10 years younger and Cas is also looking younger."

"Maybe if he sleeps." The 6 year old muttered, he was still at in Castiel's trench coat as his clothes are far too big,

"We urrrh better get you some clothes I you can't go around wearing tents." Dean smirked at "You stay here and me and Cas will get you some things alright." Sam looked up at him with wide eyes and Dean thought were…fuck the puppy eyes…

"I can I watch cartoons?" he asked, Dean laughed

"Sure."

"Can I have chocolate milk?"

"We haven't got any, but I will get some." Sam smiled and walked off climbing… no joke… onto the sofa in front of the TV.

Dean and Castiel took to the Impala, Dean sighed "This is going to be hell." He muttered as they pulled out of the car park,

"Why?" Castiel asked looking out the window

"My brother is 6 years old again and I'm now back in my 20's by the looks of things, it going to difficult." There was a long silence when Dean asked "So who young do you think Jimmy's bod is?" a thoughtful look appeared on Castiel's face or rather Jimmy's face as he looked at his hands

"I would have to say somewhere in the late 20 to early 30's." Dean smiled and pulled in somewhere "Dean I thought we were going to get clothes for Sam and chocolate milk?"

"We are but first I was to give these younger us ago."

"Does you head think of nothing else?"

"Yeah ."

After Dean and Castiel had fun in the car, they headed to the shops to get Sam some clothes as they looked at some shirt Dean's phone went off "Oh here we go?"

"What?" Castiel ask

"Mel." He flipped his phone up "Hey Mel long time, look really busy but nice to hear from… she looking us you know where she is? We let have her number… Mell… thank you… bye." Castiel looked at him "Ex's any way her sister Karry is looking for us."

"Why?"

"Don't know she wouldn't tell Mel, it has to be something important for her to start a hunting job." They walked up to the check out and brought the clothes

"She was a hunter?"

"Yeah some years, her and her boy friend got into a fight with a total bad as demon, it kill him and left her week in the hospital, it was bad turns out she was pregnant with that guy's kid and she lost it to, this is how Mel tells it, I never met Karry."

Meanwhile

Karry was still processing what is happing in her life at the moment…A angel toddler is dropped at my door been asked to look after the little bugger and keep him away from demons and I have find this angel called Castile… she looked to her left to see the tot sleeping, pulling her scarf off she unfolds the fabric until the it was square again and drapes it over him, he made a little whimpering noise as he warps his hands around the scarf and brings it up his face, …so cute… she mutter as she drove into town.

She stop her car and gets out, Gabriel was still a sleep…I will only be five minutes… she thought running inside, the rain started become heaver, making sure her gun was hidden under her jacket as she walked in a tall thin weedy man stood behind the counters h nodded to her and she nodded back as she walked over to baby isle and picked up some nappies and, she know Gabriel is a toddler and mostly don't need it, but oh hum better the be safe and sorry, picking a few other things, standing at the counter, the man started to put the items through, the lights started to flicker she frowned and looked at out the window the car was still there and intact she looked at the TV screens behind the man and saw the man before her was nothing but a dark shadow…Shit…

Sliding her gun out from her back "So miss going somewhere far?"

"I'm just dropping my sisters kid home, little mite is tried." Said, he looked up at her and smiled,

"Oh sweet, is there anything else I can get you?"

"Yeah …I would like that bottle of whisky and a pack of cigarettes." The man turned around and reached up for the bottle 'BANG' she fried her gun into the back of the demons head, he fell to the floor, dropping the whisky that she caught and grabbed her bags and ran out to her car.

"Come on Gabey time to go." She said slamming the car door, he woke up and looked her

"Demons?" the sleep child asked

"Yep, now if you can do a bubble to protect you do that." He looked at her "I take that as a no." She started the car when it stopped at a, "What the?" she tried the car again 'clugn thunk' "Shit!" She looked up to see a woman demon on her bonnet "BITCH GET OF MY CAR!" Karry shouted moving the forward knocking her off, the car stopped again "OH for the love of…" she moaned as it sent the demon flying off into some bins, getting out the car she gabbed Gabriel who was crying and her bags and ran down the road as her car seem to explode behind her "SON OF A BITCH!" she cried out as he phone went off, "Urrrh not now." She pulled her phone out "Gabe shhh okay, here." she hands in a chocolate bar that makes him happy, "Hello?"

"Hey is this Karry?"

"Hey look now is not a good time for a cold caller."

"No wait I'm Dean Winchester, you sister called me."

"Hold on." The sounds of gun fire broke out down the phone, and a baby crying

"Is that gun fire you?"

"Yep, look I'm near the gas station, just hurry the hell UP." She said putting her phone away.

Karry was backed into the corner with Gabriel who held on to her "Give the angel Karry and you will not be harmed." Said the demon form the shop

"Puff please do you think I was born yesterday." Karry snapped back

"Cleave."

"We should kill her any way she is a protector mother." The woman who was on her car,

"Good point." They turned back to Karry, who was using much of her body to cover Gabriel up, her gun fire two more into them,

"Love bullets don't kill us; you need some special for that." He said woman, she walked up to Karry, pulling her arm back making it snap, she screamed while the demon tried to pull Gabriel away from her, he started screaming and to sounds got louder and louder until the demons back off shaking their head Karry was on the floor using her good arm to try to stop his screams from blowing her head off, glass broke and car alarms started to go off, time Karry open her eyes Gabriel was touching her face giggling, she whimpered as he touched her broken arm, she shivered feeling the warmth spread though,

"Dead Demons." He giggled to her; she smiled weakly

"Let me know the next time you do that." Standing up she picked him as two men came flying out of a back car she point her gun at them.

"You Karry?" she looked at him and was about to say something when Gabriel shouted

"DEANO, CASSY!" The two men looked at each other and then back at her and the toddler, Karry lowered her gun

"Gabriel?" the toddler smiled at the dishevelled man, he walked closer and looked at him closer up, "My big brother is now my baby brother?"

"Wait this is Gabriel?" Karry looked at them

"So you Dean and you must be Castiel the angle?"

"Yeah we are, wow you do not look like your sister." She frowned

"Don't start with me I am tried cold and wet and we need to get out of here, so can we please go somewhere where it's dry?" They nodded and head back to the car and drove back to the motel. As they drove down the road, Karry turned to Castiel who was watching her "Do you know why he is a baby and did you leave him on my door?"

"There was an explosion me, Dean , Sam and including Gabriel we were all hit by it, it just made us younger, and no I didn't leave him on your door." She nodded as Gabriel held on tight to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Safe for now

Once they pulled into the motel they are staying at Karry rubbed her eyes as she got out the car with Gabriel "I will go and talk to the man behind the desk and ask for the room next to ours." Dean said throwing the motel room keys to Castiel, after they pulled some more bags out of the car they walked inside, Sam popped his head up from the sofa and Gabriel turned to see the dark hair boy

"Sammy!" He squealed as he squirmed to get out of Karry's arms,

"Alright Gabe calm down." She set him down and he tottled over to Sam who walked over to Gabriel

" Gabriel?" Sam asked

"Karry look sas…sas…qua…tch." She giggled as Sam's face frowned

"Gabriel don't be mean or no lollies." He looked at her and gave a puppy look and she raised an eye brow as if to say 'And'

"Sam here, we got you some clothes." Castiel said handing the 6 year old the big bag, he fell back on his backside and Karry turned to looked at Castiel

"You really don't know anything about kid do you?" the angel shook his head.

When Dean got back to the motel room Karry was helping Sam into his new clothes, while Gabriel climbed on to her back "Well I couldn't get another room so you have to one of the bed and I sleep on the floor, or sofa." Sam looked at them

"Sleep with Castiel?" Dean smirked and Karry looked over her shoulder passed the fluffy wings, pulling Gabriel off her back she stands up and sits on one of the bed to be join quickly by Sam and Gabriel

"I think he means share a bed with Castiel and I share with these two klingon." Both boys nodded Dean smiled.

He handed her a beer and chocolate milk to Sam and Gabriel (of course) and they went playing around the room as Karry, Dean and Castiel sat talking "So you get a ding dong on your door and you get him." Dean asked

"Yeah pretty much, he was so cold and alone I had to and then he gave me this note." She hands it over and Dean takes one look and hands it Castiel and he read thought it

"It's Michael he left Gabriel at your door." Dean looked at Castiel

"Michael? Why?" she said taking her head

"Yeah why would that brother stealing thief do that?" Karry just looked at him

"Because as he states you're a protector mother."

"Shit title." She mutters, Dean nods with her in agreement

"Well it's an impotent title." Came the hiss from the angel

"Yeah it makes me a baby sitter to all fledging angels." She said

"Yes true, but you can't leave Gabriel until he has grown?"

"How long will that be?"

"I he is stuck in a human vessel so most likely he will grow up the same rate as a human child at least Sam with have someone to play with." She nodded in agreement with Castiel, "Also I should warn you being Protector Mother mean other things as well?" she raised an eye brow

"Start talking Angel boy." He blinked at her

"Just tell the girl what she wants to know." Dean sighed

"It almost means not only as you called it a baby sitter but you can well carry a fledging." She blinked at him

"Carry as in… be pregnant with angel offspring?"

"Yes I believe that is what I said and Michael has already chosen you." Castiel said, Dean laughed

"Oh fuck that for a barrel of monkeys no angel is gonna get that close enough to do that to me." She said, Gabriel heard her shouting and crawled over to her and pulled her jeans leg "Oh I'm sorry Gaby here…she looked over to Sam and sighed with a smile…you to Mr." She said picking up Gabriel and Sam, Dean smiled at them

"Well they don't have to have sex with you to get you pregnant a kiss or a touch of a hand on your stomach or even if you agree something, like if I said Karry would you like another beer if you say yes please then you agreed to it."

"NOOOO, MY MUMMY!" they looked down at the little angel who was sat in Karry's lap holding on to her tightly

"Tho Michael and any other angel will have a hard time getting near you." Dean laughed as he patter her shoulder Gabriel growled at him, making him back off

"And another human man." Karry muttered,

"Yes Fledging do become over proactive and they can become dangerous as we saw tonight with those demons." They sat there for a while in silence listing to the rain outside.

During the night Dean woke up on one of the other beds with Castiel, he stood up and went to the loo when he came back he looked over to see Karry on her back with toddler Gabriel oh his side cuddling up close to her and 6 year old Sam sleeping on the other side cuddling close to her as well, she had her arm both around the two small boys as they slept he smiled sweetly and climbed into bed with Castiel who moved closer to the warm of Dean.


	4. Chapter 4

Offspring of Michael's

Karry woke up alone in the bed she rubbed her eyes, hearing the TV on to what sounds like cartoons, "It's to early for cartoons."

"No it's not its only 6:30." Came Sam's voice

"Oh beg your pardon for my ridiculous idea that us adults want to sleep in, it's not like I've been running around after a hyper arch angel toddler. Where's your borthers?"

"Dean and Cas left 30 minutes ago." She bolted up right

"What?" she asked looking at brightly colour TV

"They are bringing food back." She rolled her eyes and got out of bed and walked over to sofa to see Sam and Gabriel sat there watching Scooby doo.

"Mummy Scoopy dooo." She smiled and pulled her hair back

"Yeah I can see that kiddo." She smiled kissing the top of both of their heads, "I'm going for a shower do you two needs anything before I go in?"

"Gabriel need's a nappy change." Sam pointed to the giggling angel

"Me made a pooy." Gabriel smiled, Sam giggled as Karry rolled her eyes, moving so she could picked up the tot and carried him over to the bed and knelt down and started, to unclip his jeans and clean up the baby angel

"God what did you eat?" she said turning her noise way "Damn this should be good enough to scare demon's away."

"HOLY POOPY!" he giggled

"Well that was not the word I was thinking of."

After having a shower where little Gabriel had to join her, she walked out dressed in clean clothes, she frowned when she see Dean and Castiel have come back "Hey sleeping beauty where you been." Dean asked

"Having a shower and clean Gabe up."

"Awww he much better this size." Dean muttered Gabriel even tho he was tiny he gave Dean an epic death glare,

"Dean doesn't piss him off." Castile said, Karry when to sit down but Castiel pulled a chair out for her and let her sit down and pushed the chair in

"Cas?"

"What Dean?"

"The chair, pulling it out and pulling it in for Karry."

"I told you Dean."

"Boys, sit on it and eat." Karry sat down with the small angel in her lap and Sam sat next to her, and she looked at the food before her "Burgers for breakfast?"

"Yes."

"Oh hells bells, fine for today breakfast is this but tomorrow your gonna start eating bran flake for coco pops normal breakfast food."

"What? Oh come on?" Dean said with half a chew up cow in his mouth

"Dean you have two children here they need to eat something good."

"Sam got the chicken burger what more do you want."

"Dean!"

"Alright fine, the kids can have coco pops." She frowned and sighed stood up

"Come on boys lets head to the dinner."

"YAAAAY, I WANT OME…LETTE." Sam shouted

"COCO TOPS!" Gabriel shouted, the red head picked up the baby angel and walked to the door taking Sam's hand and walking off

"Why do they like her?" Dean asked

"Because she a protector mother, children will like her because she had what's the word …a motherly glow."

"Yeah, I guess."

Karry walked into the dinner with the two kids and slipped into a booth, Gabriel was placed into a high chair "Cooc pops." He cried out, the red had smiled, as a waitress came over,

"What can I get you." she smiled

"Ummm can 2 omelette cup of tea and coco pops."

"Nawww they are sooo cute, are they both yours."

"This one is, the big boy is my brother's kid." The blonde hair woman pulled both of their cheeks and once she left Sam huffed and Gabriel copied

"I don't like her."

"My eeks urt." Gabriel pouted

"Yeah I know but you two can't live on that crap DeanO brought."

"Why do you call him DeanO that was Gaby called him before he become tiny…er."

"You so got a big mouth for a 6 year old and I don't know it just feel right." The woman came back, with a smile on her face, as she set down the plate, her blue eyes brighter than before, Gabriel started crying and making grabby motion for Karry.

The red head frowned and picked him up "Hey Gabriel what's up Shhhh it okay mummy is here." Karry said,

"Mummy." He cried out as he warped his small arms around her neck,

"Sorry about this." The red head said, rubbing his back

"It's alright Miss, is the little on alright?" she asked, Karry nodded

"Yeah I'm sure he is." The woman answer, a smile spread across the woman's face,

"Karry, I think you said 'yes' to the wrong person." Sam said

"Yep I see that, well thank you for food here some money but I really think I should get these two back." She said grabbing Sam's arm and walking out the door, "Gabriel was that an angel?" the tot nodded and looked back at the dinner where the woman was standing, "Trap it." She whispered, the little boy clap his hands together.

Hurrying her steps, drugging poor Sam, who was doing his best to keep up, she soon stopped in front of the motel, at all stood a man, "Fuck, can you guys leave me alone I have enough to worry about." Karry said,

"Karry don't make this harder than it already is."

"Fuck you… Michael is it?" the man nodded "Right fuck you and get out of my way." She said moving passed him and heading into the parking lot of the motel, he waved his hand and Sam and Gabriel were gone, the girl blinked and looked around "Michael where are they?" she growled, marching back up to him, she grabbed him by the collar of his jacket

"They are safe you can be sure of that." He touched her face, she slapped his hand way

"Safe you hid my kids and say they are safe?"

"They are not your kid, Gabriel is an archangel and Sammy his Dean's little brother, you just believe that they…"

"I fucking know, but I want to fucking know where the fuck they are?" she screamed, Michael's face stayed blanked

"This is going nowhere and as you agreed…"

"Agreed I didn't agree…oooh wait yeah I did." Michael placed his and on her stomach, she punched him in the face "No, no I don't want to carry an angel offspring." She moved away and started walking back to the Motel room; he grabbed her arm and pushed her to the floor.

"GET OFF ME, DEAN CASTIEL!" she screamed as he pinned her down in the middle of car parking lot "HELP, SOMEONE HELP ME!" sounds of people opening doors to see where the shouting was coming from as the Archangel was starting to loss his patients,

"Stop fighting this, this is what your mean for."

"What to be knocked up by angels left right and centre." He stopped talking and placed his hand on her stomach again, before he got pulled off my the angry mob that was forming,

"MICHAEL GET OFF HER!" Came Dean's shouts, Karry kicked and screamed out, a white glow despaired in her stomach, she cried out and her eyes rolled back into her head as she fell limp and twitched on the floor, he then despaired.

After every one outside started asking question Castiel picked up Karry and carried her inside, and laid her on the bed, Gabriel and Sam where there with tears down their face, "M…Mummy." Gabriel cried as tired to climb the bed along with Sam, Karry rolled her head from side to side "Mich…tal bad." Gabriel said, Castiel nodded letting the small angel lay next to the girl, hiding his face her shoulder, Sammy lay next to her. Dean walked back in and sighed

"What the fuck was that about?" Dean said

"It seems Michael had now impregnated Karry."

"What?"


	5. Chapter 5

Karry woke up in a different motel room, her head was thumping and she felt her stomach turn as she laid back down, "Don't move Karry, not until you can the fever comes down." Castiel tells her,

"W…Where Gabe and Sam?" she asked, trying to sit up by only winced at the pain in her stomach, the angel pushed her down, looking down she pulled her shirt up and saw a large hand print on her stomach "Son of a bitch." She muttered

"Dean had taking the two out for ice cream, they were both terrified and in tears." He said placing a cool damp cloth on her for head,

"Good, what did Michael do?" She asked already got a good idea what the dick with wings did,

"I am sure you are aware that you are now with child." she kind of wished he had had said more like you got a bun in the over or your knocked up but she got an angel answered,

"Castiel I have to say that your brother is a dick." She said, covering her eyes with her hands, she could feel the burning pain in her eyes as she tries not to cry,

"I am aware what my brother is and I am sorry…you feel violated, yes?" she nodded and started to cry, letting the tears roll down her face.

After her fever when down she sat up and leaned back on the bed "I'm stuck with it aren't I?" she asked

"Yes you can't get rid of it and even if you find away it would mean ending a life and your job is to protect life you help create." Cas tells her

"I DIDN'T HELP CREATE THIS CAS."

"Oh but you did Karry." Both people turned to Michael standing in the room looking at the pair, the red head growled and launched herself at the angel pinning him to the floor

"I DID NOT ASK YOU TO USE YOUR ANGEL MOJO TO GET ME UP THE DUFF!" she screamed punching him, making sure she broke his noise even tho he will heal she wanted him to fell pain

"Would you prefer I did it the normal way that you human do it, I believe the way you were behaving a couple of days ago would have classified it as rape?" she looked down at him and blinked, learning down and to look at him in the eyes

"It was rape, I never wanted you to do this." She said pushing a knife into him; she saw his face winced, as she walked away from him.

Dean came back in just as karry walked way "You son of a bitch." Dean muttered kicking him

"Always nice to see you to Dean."

"MICHAEL BAD!" Gabriel shouted

"Yay bad Michael." Sam said as both kids ran over to Karry

"Mummy better…ish?" Gabriel said a sniff from the red head

"Karry oaky?" Sam also asked, blinking at her, she smiled and picked up Gabriel and then Sam

"Shhhh boys I'm okay I promise, just going to something things." She said hugging the pair "Dean stop that!" she growled "As much as I hate the basted he is…I can't believe I am saying this …she sighed… he is the father of this baby and I need him alive so I can kick his arse once I am in labour." Dean frowned and walked off

"Fine but break his hand."

"Will do."


	6. Chapter 6

3 months

Karry threw up onto the road side as she ran out of the car, Dean walked out and moved over to her, "I tell you what I am not going to miss this."

"You alright

"Do I look alright DeanO."

"Mummy." Came the wine from car, it seems Sam had gotten into habit of calling her mummy as well

"I'll be there in a minute, gone from no children to three in 3 months." She muttered, Dean smiled and started rubbing her back

"Come on we need to get to the next town there is a witch we need to kick arse, she might be able to those two to grow up a bit."

"Ha!" She said getting back to the car "I don't think will."

"Well Gabriel wouldn't." Dean smiled as she slides back into the car, Castiel hands her a bottle of water.

"Thank." She smile as the two kids climbed on top of her,

"Dean can we have a bed that vummms."

"Vummms?" he looked at Sam and smiled

"He wants a vibrating bed." Karry said

"Yeah what mummy said?" Sam smiled; Dean laughed and turned to Cas who looked confused,

"You know Sammy that Karry isn't your mum because it be wired since I'm your brother and all."

"I don't think Sam is listing Dean." Castiel said, looking through the front mirror to see Sam has snuggled into Karry's side and gone to sleep along with Gabriel who held onto her front.

They drove was long and the night started to fall, the sky was a mixture of red, orange, blues and purple, the town was like any other town they've been, church going people during the day and at night bars and clubs, Dean turned the car into the parking lock of a motel once they stop Karry woke up blinking at the bright lights of the vacancy sign blinding her eyes, Gabriel shifted on her lap and Sam cuddled into her side, Dean smiled sweetly at the scene "What is it Dean?"

"I will tell you in a minute…hey guys we're here at the motel."

What already?"

"Yep." They walked inside carrying the sleeping kids, they were placed on the bed, she removed their shoes and socks as tucked them into the bed

"Mummmmy." She looked back looked back at the honey gold eye baby

"You need to sleep Gabey."

"Mummy." He made a grabby motion with his hands, tears started to run down his face, she knelt in front of him and stroked his hair back

"What's up angel?"

"Michael bad."

"I know."

"Your mine." She huffed pulled her hair out of her eyes

"Of course I am, no go to sleep." She kissed him on the forehead and stood up and walked away to the where the sofa sat she flopped down on it

"You okay?" Dean asked

"No I think Gabriel just told me I belong to him." She sighed Dean laughed and handed her a milk shake

"Yeah think about what will happen when Mr. poopy pants grows up and he can kick Michael's arse." He smiled

"Great all I need." She huffed feeling tears burn her eyes, Castile walked in to see her crying into Dean's shoulder and took a seat next to her "I don't know if I can do this, I'm shit scared." She cries

"Shhhh it will be okay."

"Dean is right that is Michael's child as well he will be making sure you're not in any danger as well as Gabriel's predestined mate as well you will safer than us." Both Karry and Dean stopped breathing for a moment and they looked at the ex angel

"Say that again?" Karry asked wiping her eyes

"Michael's child?"

"After that."

"Not in any danger?" she shook her head

"No after that."

"Gabriel's predestined mate?"

"That's it, I'm his what now?" Castiel did the angel head tilt that made Dean insides flip

"You're his predestined mate like I am with Dean." He said

"That toddler over sleeping next to his brother is my mate?"

"Well yours and Sam's."

"I'm Sam mate now as well?…Oh god." She cried out hiding her face in her hands as more tears open the flood gates.

Somehow Karry got off the sleep and was just pledged with nightmare, so she got up and walked over to the sofa and sat down with a cup of hot chocolate and cheese on toast with chocolate spread sandwiches as she drew in her sketch book "You know I don't like you very much right now." He said not looking up to see Michael

"I know and you have every right to be."

"I think you did all this turning Sam and Gabriel into kids so that they can't have me as their mate yet but you could get me up the duff but for your own reason and I am sure they are going to be good." He blinked at her

"You are very smart not even Dean or Castiel figured that one yet." He said sitting next to her

"Ummm I noticed."

"Don't worry time the baby is due they will be back to normal well maybe Dean and Castiel might stay the same age they are now."

"And what then?" she asked

"Nothing like this never happened." He said

"You're lying?" she said

"I don't like."

"No you just like to bend the truth." She hissed as she sipped her drink.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Karry talked to Dean and Castiel and told them about Michael popping up and telling her some of the truth "I can't believe it." Dean said "So while we are looking for a way to turn them back he turns out to be the bloody reason." Dean cursed the angel to high heavens making Castiel frown

"But I have a question will he take the baby away once he or she is born?"

"No he can't an angel baby needs to be with their mother for their stages without their mother they wouldn't last long." He said Karry nodded feeling a little relieved about that,

"That's good I think." She started to feel ill again and ran off the bath room slamming the door shut and did her head down the loo, Dean got up and walked over to the bathroom door holding a cup of tea out for her for when she come back out, it took her 10 minutes before she walks back out rubbing her belly "I partly hate this kid." She muttered as she took the tea from him "I can't have coffee anymore that is so unfair."

"Yep." Dean tell her as she watched Castiel play with Sam and Gabriel, all three were rolling around on the floor, Dean smiled at the group on the floor "Hey Cassie got take Karry to the Doctors keep an eye on these lot?" A panic look came across the ex angel face

"You will be okay Cas." Karry smiled as the pair left them alone.

Two hours later Karry and Dean just pulled back into the parking lot, the red head was frowning as he looking out the window "We can't go to the doctor if it's just a ball of white glowing thing I think it's for the best." She said looking away from him

"Come on Kar it will be okay." He smiled as they got out of the car, they walked up to the Motel room door and walked inside half waiting to see WWW3 but no, the three of them lay on the floor curled up sleeping,

"Don't that make your heart melt." Karry said watching Dean from the corner of her eye

"Yeah."

A couple of weeks later they arrived at Bobby's house, both Gabriel and Sam both had fevers and grumpy and moody Castiel carried his brother while Dean carried his because Karry had a sore back, they stood at the older hunter's door and waited for him to open the door a few moment later the door open and he took one look at the pregnant red head "Dean has finely messed up hasn't he." Bobby said as he watched Karry walk in, Karry laughed and rubbed her bump

"Oi no I never, that's Michael's fault." Dean said as he held Sam

"I know, come here Karry." The now 4 month pregnant girl walked over to him and he pulled her into a hug "Good seeing you again kid."

"Yeah you too."

"Why don't you go and rest up." He tells her seeing he bugs under her eyes

"Can't the two tots have fevers." She smiled

"Yeah well how about , you two take the boys up to the spare room where Karry will be staying and you two will staying in the panic room and I will get something for the fevers."

"What on that cot it will do my back in." Dean cried out

"And you rather put a pregnant woman down there?" The older hunter said

"No I guess not." Dean mumbled as he walked the sleeping tots up stairs with Karry following behind them, they placed them on the bed

"You okay?" Castiel asked as he touch her belly

"Yeah I'm okay just need to sleep." She smiled as she kissed on the cheeks and whispered ear making him blush and looked away from Dean who was just laying Sam down who had Gabriel hold on to him, she moved way and patted his chest "Just talk it over with him." She kissed him on the cheek and walked over to the bed and kicked off her shoes "Now you two bugger off and have some 'alone time' I need to sleep." She said waving her hands at them.

Castiel and Dean made their way down the panic room after they had a two hour chat with Bobby about Karry, Michael, and Sam and Gabriel. "So what was Karry whispering to you?" Dean asked pulling his shirt off

"Oh ummm nothing." The ex angel said blushing once again as Dean pulled his coat off as he started to nibbled on his shoulder making Castiel shudder

"Come on Cas tell me what did she say to get you blushing."

"No you wouldn't like it."

"Oh come one tell me I promise I will listen to you." Castiel bite his lips

"Okay I want…I want to have a child." He whispered

"A child we have two of them up stairs." He chuckled that even got Castiel to smiled at that as he moved his angel's shirt off his shoulders

"No I…I mean one of our own." He said blushing brightly Dean moved around to face him

"How would it work? I am guy you're a guy." He said calmly

"I still have a small amount of my angel powers to make it possible but it wouldn't last forever." He sadly

"Ummmm you really want a child?" Dean asked Castiel looked away

"Yes." Dean chuckled and hooked his fingers under his chin and lifted the head up to him

"Okay how about you say that by looking at me in my eyes, Castiel do want to have a baby with me?" Castiel's blue eyes looked over the face of his lover

"I want to have a baby with you yes."

Dean smiled and started to undressed Castiel still holding a smirk on his face that Castiel wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing, the blue eye man's shirt finely felt his whole body as Dean worked on his belt as he kissed his shoulder running his tongue across the line of the muscle and bone and then nipped the area of the skin he knew that would get a shiver out of him "Deeeean." He moaned

"Do you really want to know what I think about us having a baby together?" he purred as he moved his lips up to his neck and started leaving little bites along the neck getting more perfect moans out of him

"Y…Yes." He breathed

"Well…" he started to say as he pulled the belt loop off and then undone his trousers making sure he rubbed his hand over the bulge in the front getting a sharp gasp out of him "… it depends don't it?"

"On…on what?" he said swallowing air into his lungs as Dean squeezed him

"Who has to carry it?" he said to him as he finely pulled the trousers down his hips over his thighs and pass his knees making sure that Castiel stepped out of them

"W…Well I would have to, I on…ly have en…enough power for me…me to do th…is." He gasps as he felt Dean grabbed him by his hips and move him to the cot and pushed him down gently on it still grinning like a mad man as he looked down at him, Castiel had the idea that he knew what Dean is up to "Deeean?" He gasps arching his back as he Dean slide into him, it hurt it really did but he wondered when Dean used lube on him, the hunter moved out of him before sliding back into him

"So what you saying is that you will carry the baby ummm." Dean talked as if this is just normal chit chat as he pounded in and out of him; Castiel just moaned titling his head from one side to the other as Dean buried his head in the crook of his neck licking and biting leaving marks as he snapped his hips faster and faster into him until he his eyes almost rolled back

"Dean." He moaned his name as the hunter bite down in his neck, he didn't know how long he could last and the body above him seemed to know this as grabbed his cock and started to stroke him in time with his thrust, the blue eyed man started to cry out even louder "I can't Dean please…" he said and then screamed coming on Dean's hand and his stomach, the older Winchester felt the ex angel's muscle squeeze him making him cry out as he came filling him up.

Hours later as the two came down from the blinding high Dean turned to Castiel and smiled again sending chills down the man's body "Back to the baby idea, I think I like the idea of having kids with you." Castiel blinked at him

"I…Is that a yes?"

"Yep I am going to knock you up." He smiled devilishly as he pulled Castiel back under him again.

The next day Karry was sat at the table trying to feed a fidgety arc angel "Gabriel for haven sakes sit still or I will tie you to the chair and make you eat your veg!" he point out the amber eyed toddler eyes widen and sat still so Karry could feed him, Sam was sat on her right eating his coco pops, Castiel walk in with Dean following behind him, Castiel was limping and looked tried out but them again he looked like that most of the time Karry raised an eye brow as she watched the blue eye man sit down wincing as Dean hands his a cup of coffee

"Sorry Cas." Dean muttuered kissing his forehead


End file.
